Pauvre Rand!
by NotreDame
Summary: Un petit oneshot sur un personnage secondaire.


Synopsis : un petit oneshot sur un personnage secondaire.

Disclaimer : Spectacular Spider-Man ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic, alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_Pauvre Rand !_

Rand Robertson se sentait au bord de l'énervement. Cela faisait la troisième fois que Sally lui téléphonait en dix minutes alors qu'il aurait eu bien besoin de calme. Pourquoi cette fille ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il avait envie qu'elle le laisse tranquille ?

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Gwen Stacy, qui lui sourit avec embarras. Evidemment, c'était cela, le problème. Une semaine plus tôt, leur prof de math lui avait annoncé que ses résultats laissaient un peu à désirer et qu'il lui fallait un tuteur pour remonter la pente. Le prof avait choisi Gwen, ce qui leur convenait parfaitement à tout les deux. Rand n'avait jamais été très proche de la petite intello mais il la considérait comme une fille agréable et digne de confiance, ce qui était apparemment réciproque. Ils avaient pris rendez-vous pour réviser l'algèbre et jusqu'ici, tout se passait parfaitement bien.

Enfin, tout se serait parfaitement bien passé si Sally ne s'était pas montrée aussi jalouse et irritable. Elle avait commencé par crier sur les toits qu'il était impensable qu'un 'mec cool' révise son algèbre avec une 'coincée'. Ensuite, elle avait obtenu les horaires de leurs séances de révisions (probablement en interrogeant Liz ou Flash) et elle le bombardait de SMS pendant les séances. S'il n'y répondait pas dans les vingt secondes, elle lui téléphonait et lui reprochait de l'ignorer. Le footballeur, qui avait déjà un peu de mal à se concentrer sur une tâche difficile (l'algèbre n'était vraiment pas son point fort) se sentait prêt à péter un câble.

- On fait une pause, si tu veux, suggéra Gwen quand elle vit que son 'élève' se sentait prêt à craquer.

- Merci, c'est pas de refus, soupira Rand. Tu veux boire quelque chose, un soda, un jus de pomme ?

- Un jus de pomme, ce serait bien. Mais dis à ta Sally qu'on n'a rien bu ensemble !

Le lycéen éclata d'un rire nerveux et sa camarade l'imita.

- Je suis désolé ! lança Rand en allant se servir dans le frigo. Sally est, comment dire… Elle a un peu de mal avec les einstein.

Il s'agissait d'une expression que seul Rand utilisait : au lieu de traiter Peter et Gwen de 'fayots' ou de 'coincés', il les appelait 'les einstein'. C'était sa façon à lui de leur dire que même s'ils n'appartenaient pas du tout à la même bande, il les considérait au moins comme des égaux. Gwen trouvait cela plutôt mignon.

- J'avais remarqué, répondit-elle. Dis-moi, cela ne te dérange pas qu'on finisse cinq minutes plus tôt aujourd'hui ? J'ai promis à Mary Jane de lui faire répéter son texte pour le théâtre.

- Pas de problème.

- Tu devrais sortir avec elle.

Gwen venait de parler sans réfléchir mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cela semblait une bonne idée. Rand et MJ étaient tous deux sympas, respectueux, ouverts d'esprit et le caractère extraverti de Mary Jane contrastait agréablement avec la personnalité plus réservée de Rand. Ces deux-là iraient bien ensemble ! Mais au même moment, Gwen se sentit rougir. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à jouer les entremetteuses, elle qui était si peu douée dans ce domaine !

Et Rand aussi semblait gêné.

- Tu sais, dit-il avec embarras, j'aime beaucoup Mary Jane mais il se trouve que je suis avec Sally.

- Oh ! Je sais. C'est…

- Oui, je sais. On se remet aux maths ?

Le téléphone sonna pour la énième fois. Le jeune homme le ramassa, croisa le regard de son professeur improvisé, soupira et le coupa. Par moments, le fait de sortir avec Sally lui donnait l'impression de traîner un boulet.

- Sally n'est pas si méchante, se força-t-il à dire tout en pensant le contraire.

- OK, répondit Gwen en pensant le contraire et en compatissant de tout son cœur. On en était au dénominateur commun, non ?

_Qu'est-ce que je trouve à Sally ?_ se demanda encore et encore le footballeur. _Je l'ai invitée à sortir une fois parce qu'elle ressemble un peu à une fille pour qui j'avais le béguin quand j'étais petit et parce qu'en général, les footballeurs sortent avec les pom-pom-girls. Ensuite, j'ai réalisé qu'elle est loin d'être aussi gentille que mon premier amour. Mais j'ai continué de sortir avec elle. J'espérais qu'en lui montrant le bon exemple, elle finirait par s'humaniser mais rien n'y a fait. Je suis coincé avec une garce._

- Le dénominateur commun, oui, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas bien compris la dernière fois, tu veux bien me réexpliquer ?

Gwen réexpliqua.

_La fin…_


End file.
